A Time for Forgiveness
by Arytra
Summary: With Christmas Time approaching, old wounds need to be healed... or at least discussed. A oneshot that takes place in the Power Mentors' universe.


**Disclaimer:** They're not mine. They've never been mine. The only characters I can take a little credit for are Dante, Neen, and the personalities of the raptors. That's it. The rest belong to Disney and Saban.

**Author's Note:** I am sorry it's late. Christmas and the days after were mad for me. Not to mention that I lost over half of it before the computer I was borrowing deleted it so I had to wait until I got back home on the 27th. Still, I wrote it and I wanted to put it up. Besides, it's before New Year's, so it's still valid, right?

**A Time for Forgiveness**

"Did you get the lights?" Conner glanced over at Kim who was standing there, arms folded, looking at him. He looked a little sheepish for a minute and then shook his head. Her frown increased. "Conner…"

"I forgot!" He exclaimed, trying not to look her in the eyes. If he didn't look at her there, he wouldn't feel as bad. "I remembered everything else."

His mentor sighed, but nodded as she called up Hayley to ask the genius to pick up some on her way over which Conner used to make a quick get away. Billy was already there with Neen who was covered in tinsel. It was her first Christmas, after all, and she's been enthralled with the various decorations. The four new Rangers were at their own homes helping, promising to stop by but not willing to commit to too much more than that. Each of the former Dino Thunder Rangers had come up with a reason to stay for Christmas, though they'd called their own families to wish them a Merry Christmas. None of them felt right leaving even with the transporter available. Kira and Ethan were currently placing the tinsel on Neen and picking up the old, no longer operation Christmas lights to put on her. Dante was laughing at the sight and squealed before running away when Kira turned her attention toward him.

"Papa! Look! I am a tree!" Neen called out and Billy turned around, groaned, and looked at the two teenagers.

"You two should know better," he scolded, which got both of them to shrug and point out that they were showing Neen how to properly trim a tree, especially since they'd used the expression an hour before only to find her literally trying to trim the tree with scissors. Tommy chuckled, handing his fiancé a glass of eggnog before kissing her on the cheek as he came in the room.

"Lighten up, guys. It's Christmas. Hayley's bringing lights, Conner brought the rest of the decorations, and Neen is getting to spend her first Christmas on Earth in our house with family," Tommy reminded them, tossing some tinsel on Kira's head who made a similar noise to the one Dante had made. She shoved it off, throwing it back at her mentor who grabbed some nearly garland, caught up with her and playfully threw it at her.

Conner grinned and joined in, diving at Kira and holding her while Ethan and Tommy decorated her up. Neen came over, giggling up a storm, and Conner began to sing to Kira's dismay. "Decorate the Yellow Ranger."

"Fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la." The other two joined in as Conner finished, neither managing to keep much more dignity than their Red teammate.

"With bulbs, garland, lights, and tinsel," Conner continued as everyone laughed.

"Fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la," they continued.

"Pray she doesn't hunt us for it," Conner sang happily.

"Fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la!"

"Run before decides to destroy us," Conner finished as all three men backed away from the less that amused yellow Ranger. Still, they seemed determined to finish.

"Fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la!"

The moment after, she raced after Conner who quickly put on super speed, racing past the others and behind Kim, who nearly dropped what she was doing and turned to look at the red Ranger. She was about to scold him for it, but he wrapped his arms around her waist in a similar manner to a five-year-old. "Help me, Kim."

"You got yourself in this mess," Kim reminded him. He gave her puppy-dog eyes and pretended to pout.

"You said you'd protect me," he whimpered. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Kira, no killing Conner. It's Christmas," she reminded the other who nodded.

"Okay. Can I kill him after Christmas?" She asked hopefully and Kim shrugged.

"Don't see why not," she answered. Conner let her go and glared.

"Gee, thanks," he muttered.

"Don't hide behind me next time then," Kim answered. Conner opened his mouth to answer, but the knock at the door stopped him.

"I'll get that," he said. "Maybe it's someone who appreciates me."

Kira rolled her eyes at the same time Kim did and both shook their heads at his try at guilt. "Boys," Kira muttered and Kim just nodded.

Conner ignored them and opened the door before giving a small smile. "Trent!"

"Hey," the other young man answered. "Can I come in?"

Conner's expression changed into a thoughtful one. "I don't know…"

"Conner, it's cold out here," Trent reminded him and the other boy stepped out of the way. "Thank you."

"Hey, consider it your Christmas present," Conner answered. Trent gave him a slight look and the boys were quiet for a minute. "So… how's school?"

"It's going great," Trent answered honestly. "I'm doing well in my classes. How's the mentoring?"

"Fine, fine. Nothing new from the last time we talked," Conner answered. They were both quiet for a minute before the former red Ranger decided break past it. "Maybe we should…"

"Yeah," Trent agreed quickly and they headed into the main room where poor Kira was still trying to take off the decorations her teammates had put on her. Billy was trying to do the same for Neen who seemed determined to keep them on even hiding behind Dante to manage it. Kim had headed into the kitchen to get some eggnog and make sure the cookies didn't burn while Ethan was helping Tommy with the tree. Conner grinned.

"Welcome to the Oliver Family Christmas Party," Conner joked. He glanced over and held up his hands. "Whoa, Dante! Don't touch that!"

"Why?" The young boy asked. Trent tried not to wince when he saw him. Conner had warned him, but it still wasn't easy for him to see the kid he'd nearly killed. The former Red was pretty sure that the kid wouldn't recognize him, which was a slight blessing, but it still wasn't easy. Conner quickly took the remote from him.

"Hayley's. Programmed. Angry tech equals big boom," Conner answered. Dante shrugged and raced off as Conner calmly put the remote back down. He turned back to Trent and shrugged. "He's spending Christmas with us."

Trent nodded. "So, uh, is everyone coming?"

"Yeah. The new Rangers plan on stopping by, not for a long time, but the Originals are coming, Hayley's coming, your dad and Elsa are coming…" he counted off. He lowered his voice and motioned toward the kids. "Your dad is pretending to be Santa for them. Kim nearly fell over laughing when I told her."

Trent outwardly winced at the former Pink's name. Conner felt a little bad and opened his mouth to apologize, but Trent cut him off. "Don't. Look, she and I need to talk. Conner?"

"Yeah?" He asked, still feeling a bit bad.

"I know this is going to make me sound like a real coward but…"

"Yeah. I'll be there when you talk to her," Conner promised. "Come on. She's in the kitchen."

"Thanks," Trent said honestly. While he still wouldn't call Conner and him friends, he was surprised when Conner had kept in contact. He'd run. Twice, but the red Ranger seemed determined to call him part of the team. He had a feeling why and knew that he'd have to talk about that with him too.

"Don't touch that!" Trent was dragged out of his thoughts by the scolding pink Ranger. At first, he tried to figure out what he'd done, but glancing at Conner who was holding the bottom half of a bitten gingerbread cookie let him know that she probably hadn't even seen him yet. Conner swallowed the half he'd put in his mouth and offered her the other half which made her make a face that was half-laughing and half-scolding. "Conner! I swear, you're worse than Neen and… Trent."

Trent felt himself take a small step back as the elder Ranger's eyes fell on him. He wished there was something he could hide behind, but he managed to keep himself in one place. They stared at each other for a few minutes, the silence deafening before they both heard a snap and glanced over to see that Conner had taken another bite of the cookie he'd taken. Trent looked at him incredulously while Kim just shook his head. Conner looked between them. "What? You two were taking forever and I'm hungry."

"God, you are just a miniature Rocky, aren't you?" Kim teased, a small smile forming. Conner folded his arms and looked at his tiny mentor, pleased that his distraction had worked. It would give both sides a few more minutes to think about what they wanted to say.

"Mini? Have you seen Rocky? I've almost got six inches on the guy," Conner argued, glancing over at Trent who nodded his thanks. "Besides, you shouldn't bake cookies and expect us not to eat them."

"Us? Oh for the love of… Kira and Ethan too?" She demanded and Conner shook his head.

"Those two? They were going off about how you told us to leave them alone and how much time you'd spent baking them. So, I enlisted Dante and Neen instead," Conner said proudly. Kim put her head in her hands before looking back up at her student.

"Conner, how much sugar did you give them?" She asked. Conner opened his mouth to answer, but Billy cut him off before he could. Trent leaned into the wall as the irate genius led in two sugar high children.

"Conner McKnight!" He shouted. Conner couldn't help but to be impressed and a little scared, though he wasn't sure why. It certainly wasn't because Billy was a genius, because Hayley and Ethan weren't too shabby either and he knew they could do that and Ethan was a Ranger too so it wasn't that. He couldn't help but wonder if it was Billy's quiet demeanor. His musing was interrupted when Billy was less than two feet away from him. "How much did you give her?!"

"A lot?" He offered and looked at the kids. "Hey guys? How many gingerbread men did I let you eat?"

"Lots!" Dante answered and Neen nodded enthusiastically.

"First, we each had one which is how many you wanted us to have but I brought up that they might be lonely," Neen answered. "So, Dante suggested that we eat another so that they had a friend."

"But then I thought that they might want kids," Dante continued. "Because they gots married. So we had to eat two more cookies each so that they had two kids."

"Then I brought up that they might want cousins and you said 'No, no, they're fine' and we started out of the kitchen but you remembered how much you wanted a dog when you were little," Neen said. "So, we got into the dough and made gingerbread doggies and ate the dough."

"But Neen said that she was from…" Dante trailed off when he saw Trent and remembered it was supposed to be a secret. He scrambled to find the right words as Conner quickly gave them to him, though Trent already knew. Still, if they let on that Trent knew, there would be questions from the child with less than Christmas Joy answers.

"The coast?" He offered and Dante nodded.

"Yeah and she went swimming a lot so she thought maybe they'd want fishy friends. Lots and lots of fishy friends," Dante continued and Neen nodded.

"That is when we lost count," she finished and Kim looked at her bowl.

"And it explains where all of my dough went. Conner!" Kim said, turning on her student who held his hands up.

"Hey, you heard them. I wanted to give them one cookie. The rest was their idea," he said as Kim's head went back in his hands and Billy fumed. He looked directly at Conner, who had the brains to look at least a little ashamed.

"I'd tell you that you're watching her, but I'm afraid of what would happen if I did," he informed the younger man. Conner offered a sheepish smile as Billy dragged both children out of the room, having faith that Kim would take care of the problem. They were both quiet for a minute before Conner finally spoke up.

"Good will toward men?" He offered and Kim couldn't help it. She broke down laughing and pulled the younger man into a hug which he awkwardly returned.

"What am I going to do with you?" She asked affectionately and Conner pointed at the cooling tray hoping for another. Kim rolled her eyes and moved to say something before she remembered that they weren't alone. "Have a seat, Trent."

"Yes, Ma'am," the other said quickly and sat down. After going evil for a bit, he wasn't afraid of too much anymore. He was afraid of becoming evil again, he was afraid of the raptors, he was afraid that becoming a Ranger again would bring back too many issues, and he was afraid of the small woman that stood before him. From a common bystanders point of view, being afraid of going evil again was a good thing to have so that you didn't do it, being afraid of the issues was a valid concern, and being afraid of the raptors was simply sensible. However, being afraid of the five foot two woman before him was an oddity. That said, they also never would have known that she was the original pink Ranger, they wouldn't have known that she was the alpha raptor, and they wouldn't have gotten shot along with losing part of their ear to her. Finally, they certainly never would have known that she'd cut off an extremely powerful cyborg's head.

She nodded and started placing more cookies onto a fresh tray. Trent seemed confused by it, though Conner stayed still. He knew that she was thinking about what she wanted to say, something that had taken her years to learn and that she rarely seemed to use with her friends and fiancé. "I'm not going to kill you."

Trent looked a little surprised at her comment and looked up at her. She was glancing down at him, a serious expression on her face. "I…"

"You thought about it," she informed him. "You'd have to be stupid not to. And you're not stupid, Trent."

"No, Ma'am," the former white Ranger answered. He tried to relax at that, but found he couldn't very well. He'd talked to his father about it and he'd understood, at least a little, of how Trent felt. Elsa understood a bit better thanks to her fear of Red, but even she wasn't like he was. His father had insisted that it had to do with age and as long as he confronted it, he'd be fine. "I'm sorry about…"

"You were evil," she answered. She sighed and folded her arms. She stayed quiet for a minute before looking at him. "I'm going to let you in on something, Trent. You couldn't help what you did when you were evil and, even though it took a little coaxing, you stayed and helped. But even so, you're going to have to live with that guilt for a long time. If you're anything like my husband then possibly forever."

Trent looked surprised at that. "How do you…?"

Kim was pleased to see that Conner had slipped out when they'd started talking. Even though all of the younger former Rangers knew what had happened in their mentors' past, there were certain things they didn't like to bring up in front of them. "Murianthos. He was this demon that possessed Jason and I. We tried to kill Tommy and Kat. It wasn't a good time. It took a little while to get past that and I was only evil for about five minutes."

"Oh," Trent answered, not sure what to say about it. Both his father and Doctor Oliver had tried to tell him that it wasn't his fault and it might as well have been another person, but that didn't make it easier. Not that it made it any easier with her telling him, but he was starting to feel better from trying to kill her.

"So, why do you always run?" She asked. That caught his attention. "I didn't run when I got done being evil. In fact, I had to help evacuate a temple. Jason did the same. Kat took on being the pink Ranger…"

"I know," Trent answered. "I looked all of them up. I just… I'm not like all of you."

"Well, there must be something about you," she decided to his surprise. "The gem eventually became good. The Power didn't reject you. If Mesagog had had it and they'd done the same, then the gem would have tore itself away. Not that it matters since he wouldn't have been able to use it anyway."

"Why not?" Trent asked and Kim sighed.

"The power in the gem was originally good. Which means it needed someone inherently good," she answered. She looked at the ground. "None of you were Rangers long enough to get past it and you weren't able to deal with it. I don't think even Conner blames you for leaving the second time. It was the first time that got us. They, we, offered you help and you ran instead. It was irresponsible. But… you're young."

He looked surprised at that. He glanced up and she nodded once. "Is that why you didn't kill me?"

"I missed," she answered and he shook his head.

"No, well, maybe with the knife, but still, you can't tell me that Trini… that's her name I think, didn't let you borrow her own weapon once in a while," he said crossing his arms self-consciously. He was starting to realize just how much he hated confrontation. Kim smiled a bit at that and nodded.

"You are smart, Trent," she answered, knowing it was enough of an answer for him. That also meant that he'd been right that night when he said she wasn't willing to sacrifice another quite so easily when she'd known him. They were quiet again before she answered. "I suppose Tommy wasn't the only one who saw himself in your place after all. I suppose I saw him there too. Listen, you're only going to be here a short while and, while your time as Rangers is over, perhaps you should try to make up with the others."

"Why?" Trent asked, a little bitterly.

"Because you're still part of the team whether you like it or not," Kim said. "Once a Ranger, always a Ranger. Besides, they don't hate you."

"How do you know?" He asked glumly and Kim shrugged.

"We tend to get past these things," she answered. "Sort of the way even Hayley forgave your father for trying to take over her café."

"She threw a blender at his head," Trent said dryly and Kim waved it off.

"After that. She just needed to try to kill him once. It's a Ranger woman thing," Kim answered flippantly. Trent gave her a look.

"Hayley's not a Ranger," he reminded her.

"Close enough," Kim said happily. "Anyway, they'll get over it. Just never run out on them again. Cookie?"

"Is it poisoned?" Trent asked, putting his hand over his mouth after he said it. He glanced up to see her laughing.

"No, it's not poisoned," she answered and smiled again. "Don't worry. You're not the first former evil person to ask me that. Kat wouldn't eat anything I made her when we met up with each other for about a year, Elsa tried to be polite in how she turned me down for dinner a couple of times, and even Tommy was more than a little paranoid that first week or so. Of course, considering how nice we were being after he tried to kill us several times, I can't blame him."

"Wow," Trent said cautiously as he took the cookie. She nodded.

"After a while, I've decided that someone is going to try to kill me every couple of years who will eventually turn to our side. Tommy, Kat, you… I have to be doing something Ranger related, of course, but still," she said, taking a bite of a cookie herself.

"You handle that pretty well," he said and she shrugged.

"The first time, it's a shock. The second time, you wonder how you didn't catch that. The third time, it becomes par for course," she answered. "So, why don't you go spread Christmas joy before your father gets here while I finish the cookies?"

Trent knew a ending to a conversation when he heard one and headed out into the living room. Billy had finally been able to get the rest of the decorations off of Neen who was over with Ethan, Conner, and Dante figuring out where their Christmas presents were. Kira had her guitar and was resting further away from her teammates as she sang various songs for them, looking both amused and annoyed at her teammates. Hayley had arrived at some point and was arguing with Billy over the electronic aspects of the decorations. Conner had informed him that this was a usual sight for the two geniuses and just pretend like it wasn't happening.

A knock on the door pulled both Ethan and Conner away from the tree as they ran toward it, each insisting that they had it. They tripped, grabbed, and otherwise tried to pull each other away from it. Therefore, Jason wasn't surprised when he heard a younger voice instead. "Merry Christmas, Uncle Jason. Merry Christmas, Aunt Trini. Merry Christmas, Uncle Zack. Merry Christmas, Baby that lives in Aunt Trini's womb."

"Merry Christmas, Neen," they greeted, trying not to laugh. They headed in and Zack looked around, seeing Conner and Ethan who were tripping over themselves to try and pick themselves up. They glanced over at Kira who pointedly ignored them. Trent took pity on them and headed over to help them up, which they gratefully accepted. The first black Ranger snickered at the sight and had the feeling that he'd missed so much already. He turned his attention back to Neen who was bouncing on her toes and over at Dante who wasn't much better.

"So, what's been going on?" He asked Neen, putting a hand on her head to stop her from bouncing through the roof. "You have a lot of energy today."

"Conner gave me cookies!" She asked and Zack snorted. Trini went into mothering mode and turned on Conner.

"You did what?" She demanded and Conner looked sheepish.

"Only about eight. Yeah. Eight sounds right," he said, hoping that would make it sound better than 'a lot.' Apparently, the pregnant woman before him disagreed.

"Conner!" Trini reprimanded. "Why would you give that many cookies to a child?!"

"Oops?" He attempted, though he new that she probably wasn't buying it. He backed up again and turned to Ethan and Kira, who were too busy trying to perfect a mixed look of 'We told you so' and just plain laughter. He turned to the only other person there, already knowing that Jason and Zack weren't about to help him out of this one. "You'd do it, wouldn't you, Trent?"

He'd tried to kill Conner and almost had. He knew of the things that the other boy had been through. Yet, it was now that he'd ever seen Conner beg for anything. "I haven't been around kids," he said softly. "So I'm not sure. Maybe though. Especially if they were mad at me."

Conner nodded and pointed at Trent. "See? He'd do it."

"That's not what he said…" Trini began, but Trent quickly grabbed Conner's arm.

"I hate to interrupt, but Conner and I need to talk," he said. "Please?"

Trini looked surprised and didn't say anything as Trent dragged a less than resistant Conner away. He couldn't help but wonder if the former Red wouldn't have put up much of a fight if he had been evil either. The pregnant woman was quite frightening. Not for the first time, he wondered if all Ranger women were like that. Doctor Oliver's video hadn't said much more than a warning of doom for any Ranger man who angered their female companions. He heard Conner mutter a thank you quietly without saying much of anything else as they headed outside. The two young men sat in silence, looking out at the woods that surrounded Kim and Tommy's house. Finally, Conner broke through the quiet. "So, was it snowing in New York?"

"Yeah. I was worried that the plane wouldn't make it through," Trent answered. They would have headed back into silence, but Trent had had enough. "Why do we do this?"

"Do what?" Conner asked and Trent gave him a look.

"This. Talking, pretending to get along, the phone calls, the e-mail," Trent answered. "Out of everyone, you hated me the most. And even before this happened, we weren't the best of friends. So, why?"

"Am I evil?" Trent whipped his head toward the other as Conner spoke, trying to make sure he'd heard him correctly.

"Where the hell did that come from?" He asked, completely confused by this point. He wasn't sure what had happened, but he was pretty sure that someone would have let him know if Conner had gone to the other side.

"Mesagog said he was like me. Scorpina likes me. That's two villains in less than two years that have made it sound like I'm like them. So... am I evil?" Conner asked, looking straight back at Trent. The other thought about it.

"I don't think you are," he answered carefully. "I was evil so I think I'd recognize it better than others. Still, what does this have to..."

"You're right. You were evil. Now you're not. I might become evil and I love my teammates and I love my mentors, but they're going to have a hard time killing me if I don't come back from it," Conner answered. Trent started to shake his head, but he wasn't even sure if Conner was paying attention to him by this point.

"I won't do it," Trent answered stubbornly, knowing everything he'd done while he was bad. "I'm not evil anymore."

"I know," Conner said calmly. "But I figure you owe me at least a little because of the running away thing."

"I'm never going to live that down, am I?" Trent asked and Conner shook his head no. "So, you want me to kill you if you go beyond help insane."

"Yep," Conner answered confidently. Trent sighed, knowing that the other wasn't going to take no for an answer. Besides, making the promise might mean that he could exact a similar one in return.

"Fine. But... same to you. If I..." Trent started and Conner nodded once, not making him ask. "Well, this is a depressing Christmas topic."

Conner reached over and grabbed two glasses filled with eggnog. He handed one to Trent and took the other for himself. "Maybe. But it needed to be said," he answered and lifted the glass. "To new beginnings?"

Trent grabbed at the offer and lifted his own glass. "To new beginnings," he answered. The two teens downed the eggnog, feeling the rum within burn their throats a little. "I didn't know that Doctor O and Kim would let you drink."

"They didn't notice that two kids and I swiped over 24 cookies. They weren't going to notice a little eggnog missing," Conner answered with a slight smile before turning serious once more. "Trent, if you run out again..."

Trent knew another option when he saw one. He had the feeling that if he wanted to, Conner would let him out of any Ranger commitment at this point and never say a word about it. Still, they would probably talk less and less until they forgot to do it at all. For all that had happened, Trent realized just how much he wanted a friend, even if that friend was Conner McKnight. After a minute, he made his decision. "I won't move back here right now. New York..."

"Is a great school," Conner finished and nodded. "Didn't expect you to. That's why we have the transporter."

"Does this mean someone will help me get there a little more easily the next time you and Ethan get yourselves kidnapped?" Trent teased and Conner's face fell into a bit of a smile, though he tried to hide it.

"And who says we're going to get kidnapped again?" Conner demanded. Trent couldn't help himself.

"The laws of the universe," he answered. "Out of everyone I know you manage to get into the most trouble."

"Obviously you've never met my mentors," Conner answered dryly. "Mr.

I-got-stuck-in-amber-and-eventually-went-into-a-coma and Ms. My-student-turns-his-back-for-two-minutes-and-I-get-kidnapped-by-an-evil-mastermind."

"Good point. Runs in the family?" Trent teased and Conner grinned.

"Probably. So is that a yes?" Conner asked and Trent nodded, accepting Conner's gift of becoming a full teammate. It would take a while, but it was what he wanted. He glanced at Conner and noticed that the other looked a little more calm as well. "Cool. Well, speaking of families, Dude, I think your dad is here."

"On Red, on Blue, on Yellow, on Black. Come on, Raptors, get into the act!" Conner nearly fell over laughing at the sight and Zack's words. Mercer, or Santa, gave the former black Ranger a look before turning back to the children. They were out in the front yard, the raptors hooked up to a wheeled sleigh with reindeer antlers on each of them. Blue and Red were in the front while Yellow and Black followed. Black was trying to see everything and they only had a problem getting him to stand still. Yellow looked the most serene, completely calm and only bobbing his head out of minor boredom. Blue was standing proudly and chirping, moving her head slightly so that the antlers could easily be seen. Red stood there, not the most pleased, but obviously not angry enough to do anything.

Neen looked a little confused. "I thought that Santa had reindeer. Not our raptors."

Mercer smiled at her, a little difficult through the fake beard. "My reindeer are preparing for Christmas Eve," he answered in a convincing 'Santa' voice. "So, the raptors offered to help out for today. Blue was insistent on the antlers."

"You did that for Santa and us?" Dante asked looking at the raptors. Neen wrapped her arms around Red's neck.

"You are good raptors," she informed him. "Thank you for putting up with it, Red."

The red raptor looked a little embarrassed, well, as embarrassed as a cyborg raptor could look. He nudged her once and went back to standing still. He glanced over at Kim and Conner who were quick to give him a thumbs up. He stance improved and he stood up straighter. After all, reindeer don't pout.

Over everything Conner glanced over to see his two mentors kissing under the mistletoe. After filing that under 'things to forget as quickly as possible', he gave his mentor a curious look and she smiled and nodded. Christmas was a time of forgiveness, of family, of love and they'd managed to do it all in one day. He would just have to convince his teammates to convince the former White Ranger now. He glanced over at Kim, Trini, and Hayley before pausing for a minute. Somewhere without deadly weapons anyway. He didn't want to find out exactly how far he would be able to convince Kira that 'good will toward men' included everyone and killing Trent with Ethan's computer wasn't a way to show that. He wrapped his arm around his girlfriend and glanced at Ethan who had already figured out what was going on. A simple shrug was all he got from the former Blue. Still, it was shaping up to be a good Christmas. Definitely one he wouldn't forget.


End file.
